North's daughter
by purplezebracorn
Summary: north's daughter, Holly has come to spend christmas. Thats where she meets Jack. They slowly begin to feel something they have never felt before, as darkness is slowly creeping up on them... JackxOC
1. arrival

I slowly came to my dad's workshop. I have always loved coming here, seeing the other Guardians. I opened the door and saw two yetis; they jumped and ran up to me and toke my bags. They made some happy noises when they saw me, and left…taking my bags with them.

I slowly flew over to the main hall, where I thought they would be, and entered. Suddenly I had my dad's large hand wrapped around my in a big bear.

He realised me and I walked over to Bunnymund who smiled at my "how ar ya kiddo?" he asked ruffling my hair.

"Good thanks" I replied. Finally two hands came into my mouth; I automatically knew who it was. Tooth.

"Have you been brushing properly? Doing it for 2 minutes? Oww look, her teeth are so white!" she carried on muttering.

"Tooth. Hands out of mouth" my dad laughed. She let go and I looked over to see dad or North as he called here. That's when I saw Sandy sleeping, and floating, next to him. I laughed and ran back up to dad for another bear hug.

I jumped up and he wrapped his arms around me. We both laughed. He set me down on the floor, yet again and laughed. "Good to see you again Holly, sweet heart." He smiled

"Thanks dad"

Tooth flew next to me again. "Hay dad didn't you say that there was a new Guardian?" I asked as I only saw these four.

"Ohh Jack frost. He would make a lovely boyfriend you know" Tooth giggled, and so did her little hummingbirds.

"Jack Frost? As in old man time?" everyone chuckled as I said that.

"If only it was like that. Don't get messed up with that guy, Kay?" said Bunnymund, I smiled.

"Okay Bunnymund"

Just then the door flew open, along with a load of snow. I flew up with Tooth and we watched as dad, Bunnymund and Sandy who was woken by the cold snow.

Then the snow cleared to show a boy who looked the same age as me. He had hair as white as snow with a frosty hoody and brown jeans. He had no shoes on as well. He smirked at me and I smirked back.

"Who's this?" he asked circling me

"This is daughter" dad said very proudly, with his thick Russian accent. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Ohh I see- wait DAUGHTER!" Jack looked stunned as he stared at me.

"Yeah, dad said when I turn 318 I could become a Guardian too" I said happily.

"How old are you now?" Jack smiled; it was like a kind smile. One that melt my heart.

"316…why how old are you?"

"318!" he smirked at me "you only have to wait two more years!"

Bunnymund flashed between us and stared menacingly into Jacks eyes. Jack just smirked. "Stay away from North's daughter!" he mumbled to Jack in his Australian accent. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay… but no promise's" he answered and then flew off out the other door.


	2. so close

I woke up in my room, the one I sleep in when I stay at dads. This used to be a lot when mum- I can't start thinking like that or I'll start crying again, and I don't want dad to worry about me. Not again.

I got up and got dressed into a pair of white jeans and a white hoody, most of my clothes were white. I quickly did my hair in a messing silvery-white bun and smiled, my light blue eyes gleaming. I also started fluttering my wings to wake them up. I flickered and a load of dust fell off them and I giggled.

I flew down to the dining room on my own until…

"Hey" someone whispered behind me.

"Hi" I wasn't sure who it was.

"Are you at least gonna turn around?" it moaned. I turned to see Jack smiling down at me; well he was like a foot taller than me. I smiled back up at him. "Why you up so early?" he asked, softly.

"Why are you?" I smirked. He laughed.

"I'm always up this early, you know frost and that" he replied simply. "So what's your job?" I stopped and stared at him.

"I help you" I smiled and carried on walking.

"What do you mean by that?" still asking.

"Full of questions this morning aren't you Jack?" I laughed. He smirked.

"Seriously…what do you mean by that?"

"I'm a winter fairy…we help Jack Frost by designing the snow flakes and making the snow cold…you know, small things" I looked up at him and then at his staff. "That staff has some fairy magic in you know" I added.

He looked at the staff and smiled. "Cool"

We walked the rest of the way in silence. We got the dining room were Jack opened the door for me. I nodded my thanks and walked over to a seat next to dad. I looked up to him and he gave me a knowing smile.

I giggled and looked at Jack, who was completely unaware of the stare he was getting from Bunnymund. Jack was too busy wolfing down his breakfast.

Bunnymund kept watching him though. Jack looked up to me and smiled, some of the food still around his mouth and for some reason I started laughing, I was soon followed by Jack who was laughing because I was laughing.

All I heard was Bunnymund say "teenagers" and I carried on laughing. Eventually I stopped and dad helped me sit back up on my chair since I was now on the floor. He patted me on the head and pointed a finger at Jack, who just sat there smiling.

After breakfast I went back to my room and practised making the snowflake. Even after 100 years of practising I still can't get it right.

There was a knock on the door so I put down all the failed attempts of snowflake and went over to answer it.

I swung the door open to see Jack, fumbling with his thumbs. He smiled and I let him and closed the door.

Really he shouldn't be in here as Bunnymund would kill him but I didn't care. Maybe Jack could help me with my snowflake.

I looked at him as he sat down on my bed. He smirked at the pile of failed snowflakes on the floor.

"Been practising huh?"

I nodded "yeah…could you help me?" I asked sounding desperate. He nodded and smiled walking over to me and showing me how he did it.

After two minutes, I had finally got it. We were both laughing and he toke my hand and spun me around as I made more. I flew up and he joined me and we spun around and around giggling and laughing as we did.

Suddenly we were closer and looking into each other's eyes. We smiled, breathlessly. We leaned in not realising what we were doing and…

KNOCK KNOCK

We fell to the floor from shock.

"Holly dear…can I come in?" we heard from behind the door

"Hang on" I called pushing Jack out the window "see you later" I whispered to him and he smiled flying away.

"You can come in now dad" I called out once again. Dad came in and smiled at my failed attempts. He sat next to me on the bed, which made me jump.

"Have you seen Jack?" hi thick Russian voice boomed. I froze as if Jack was the magic word.

"No" I squeaked. He stared at me funny. I smiled and he stopped

"Okay honey child…oh and keep practicing" he pointed to my fails

"Sure thing daddy" I grinned. He closed the door behind him. I sighed, dad had ruined my moment. Wait, what? I was told not but it's like he's a magnet, a bad one.

I grinned. Did he like me? I hope so…


	3. secret?

I walked out to the snowy…nowhere. I laughed at my own joke.

"What's so funny?" I voice said from behind me. I turned to be face to face with Jack. I giggled. "What?" he said again

"This!" I said throwing a snow ball to his face.

"Hey?"

I started laughing at the snow on his hair and eyebrows

"Oh so that's how it's gonna be huh?" I turned to look at him but he was nowhere. Suddenly a load of snow dropped onto my head and I yelped. "Take that" he smirked.

War had broken out now. Me throwing snow at him and him throwing it back. And after 7 minutes we were standing together face to face, laughing breathlessly again.

"My hairs a mess!" I moaned.

"That's what you get for challenging the ice king" he smirked.

"Yeah but it's all over my face!"

"Suits you" he chuckled and I punched him in the arm.

"What's that supposed to mean…you saying I'm ugly!" I began yelling.

He cupped my face into his hands "no…"

"Then what are you saying" I crossed my hands

"I'm saying you're hot for someone so cold" he whispered as if someone was listening. I gasped.

"Same to you too" I started laughing. He pushed the hair out of my face and smiled.

"That's better" he grinned and I hugged him. Slowly he hugged me back.

We began to walk back to dad's workshop, holding hands. I knew that Bunnymund would kill Jack if he found me holding his hand. I bit my lip, worried for Jack. What if someone had watched us, we would be in so much trouble.

"Don't worry…this is our secret" Jack winked, reading my mind. I smiled, why was he so sweet around me? We have only just met.

We got inside and went our separate ways. As soon as he let go I was missing his cold touch. I whimpered.

I walked to my dad's office and sighed as I opened the door.

"Hi dad" I smiled as he turned

"Hello sweet child of mine" I giggled. I have always loved the nicknames he gave me.

I took a seat across from him.

"What can I do for you lamb chop?" I giggled again and then let my face fall into a serious face.

"Dad what happened to mum?..."


	4. unwanted memories

"Uhh…sweetie is you sure you want to know? You know what-"

"Yes dad…I'm older now. I want to know!" I interrupted him

"Well…when you were only a tiny babe, when you were 3 years old. I and your mother came here…to keep you safe. But unfortunately he found you, he-"

"Wait dad whose 'he'?" I asked confused

"Pitch" he answered sharply.

"Ohh…carry on"

"He tried to take you away; to turn you evil but the Guardians wouldn't let him. So instead he cursed you. Your mother didn't want this to happen so…

_Flashback_

"_Misty no" a large young man in red said to his wife with a Russian accent._

"_I have to North…or Holly will be like this forever!" they looked down at the screaming white baby. The woman stood up and started chanting a spell. There was a large flash were the man looked away. When he looked back all he saw was his sleeping child._

_He collapsed to his knees as three other creatures; a large rabbit, a green fairy and a small yellow man came around him._

"_She's gone…she's gone…"_

_End of flashback_

"Dad…I…I'm sorry" I started crying. Mum had sacrificed herself to help me.

"No- no sweet pea it was not your fault…it was pitch" I said softly. I looked up at him and he looked worried towards me…

Then everything turned black.

When I woke up I was in my bed and all the Guardians where in my room, even Jack. Bunnymund must have been forced to let him in. Jack was next to me looking down, I looked at him he was asleep. They all were.

I tried to sit up but moaned in pain from a horrible head ach. Jack suddenly looked up worried.

"no- lie down" he said pushing me back down.

"What happened?" I asked him softly as I looked at his tear stained face.

"You're awake" my farther called, sounding shocked.

"Dad…what happened? All I remember was talking to you and-" dad shushed me and all the others listened in.

"You looked up at me and…and…I saw him…" he started, fighting back the tears.

"Saw who dad?" I asked becoming concerned.

"Pitch" he mumbled quietly, but loud enough for us to hear.

Suddenly everyone gasped. Jack slammed his staff down silencing everyone. "We have to find him he's done something to her and-" he started. I touched his hand, and he looked at me.

"Jack…this happened before you were a Guardian…this happened when I was born…" I too was trying to hold back tears.

"You told her" Bunnymund asked my dad, patting his back as he cried.

"I had to…she is older now…"

"What did he do?" Jack asked, furiously. No-one wanted to say. He looked back at me, fear in his eyes.

"He…he…cursed me" I moaned. Jack looked at my dad wanting and explanation.

"Look frost, he's kinda busy right now so-" Bunnymund groaned

"I will tell him" dad finally chocked up. Dad began telling jack what he told me and after 2 minutes he looked at me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered into my ear, I grabbed him around the neck and cried into his chest…


	5. finally

I stood outside my dad's building, my cheeks tear stained. I stared out into the horizon, looking for something. But what? I hear shuffling behind me and I know who it is.

"You okay?" Jack asks me.

"I don't know…I mean how would you feel if you had been cursed and it also cost you your mother?" I asked slightly sarcastic. He smiled.

"Everything's gonna be fine okay" he took my chin so I was looking at him "I won't let anyone hurt you" he kissed me lightly on the forehead and I smiled. The first smile I have made since two hours ago.

I cuddled up to Jack who put his arm around me and I felt more loved then ever. He slowly led me back into the house, as I was weak. I don't know how I got out in the first place, my mind just wandered.

I started tripping so he picked me up bridal style; whilst balancing his staff too; and I cuddled up to him and his chilling feel. It was comforting because like him I needed the cold. He held me closer as we passed Bunnymund, who watched with his mouth open in a giant 'O'.

I giggled as Jack watched him with a stare, as if to say 'don't come any closer'.

We came to my door, which he somehow opened, and we went in. he walked up to the bed and set me down, he turned to leave but I grabbed his hand he looked at me.

"Please stay" I said weakly. He lay down next to me and I cuddled close to him not wanting him to leave, he held onto be to not WANTING to leave. I slowly fell asleep dreaming of me and him in the South Pole and I was happy.

When I woke up he was still there, the only difference was…he was asleep too. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek to wake him, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me. Then everything stopped as we leaned towards each other.

We met in the middle were we had a soft kiss, Jack leaned in a bit more deepening the kiss and making it more passionate. The kiss ended after a minute; even immortals need breathe. We looked into each other's eyes. Both our crystal blue eyes, gleaming with happiness.

We suddenly remembered where we were and got up and looked away. I looked out the window and smiled, grabbing Jacks hand I went for it, but he pulled me back.

"You're not strong enough yet" he said softly. I sighed and lay down next to him; he continuously stroked the hair out of my face. His cold touch made me smile. He smirked as I slowly fell back to sleep. I looked up as he kissed my forehead lightly, and went to the door. Ii smiled and he waved back at me.

The door closed and I got up from my bed to look out my window. I leaned my head against it and smiled to myself and thought. _What would Bunnymund do if he found out about__ me and Jack? _I laughed, wondering what he was doing.

Meanwhile in the globe room thingy?

Jack walked in with a giant smile on his face. Bunnymund was the first to notice.

"Why you so happy" he asked with a smirk. Jack gave him a quick glance, and carried on walking to find Tooth for advice. This was his first relationship with a girl, well except his sister who he couldn't very clearly remember.

He came to Tooth's room and knocked on the door.

"Tooth…are you there" he asked.

The door opened to show a portal to Tooth's palace. He sighed and jumped in.

In 10 seconds he was tumbling into her place. He looked around; he had forgotten what this place looked like. He flew around, looking at everything. Suddenly he bumped into something whist flying backwards.

He turned to see Tooth.

"Tooth…I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Oh…okay…what's up" she asked smiling.

"Uhh…well…um?" suddenly he was very nervous, how was he supposed to ask her how to ask someone out. And this someone isn't just anyone, it was Holly.

Tooth giggled. "Is it a girl?" He nodded. She giggled again. "Is it North's daughter?" he cringed, was it that obvious. He smiled at her.

"How do I-" he began when she interrupted him.

"You wanna know how to ask her out…it's simple Jack…just tell her how you feel" she smiled; Tooth had always been like a mom to him. He nodded to her and flew back to the portal, completely unaware of the darkness closing in…


	6. i love you!

I woke up seeing that Jack was lying next to me, he obviously came back. He had one arm around me and one under my head so I was facing him. I giggled and kissed him on the nose, waking him up. He looked at me and said.

"I'm supposed to be the one who nips on people's nose." I giggled and kissed his nose once more. Jack started to tickle me, I squirmed at his touch as he chuckled and started sing 'angel with a shotgun'. I giggled as he sung:

_Get out your guns, battles begun, _

_Are you a saint, or a sinner?_

_If loves a fight, than I shall die, _

_With my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war, _

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore, _

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

He pulled me up and sung as we danced around my bedroom floor. I giggled when he called me baby…

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, _

_Fighting til' the wars won, _

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_... And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, _

_Don't mean I'm not a believer._

_... And major Tom, will sing along._

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

He twirled me around and I giggled once again…

_They say before you start a war, _

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore, _

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, _

_Fighting til' the wars won, _

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_... And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

I realised what he was singing and smiled at him. Is this how he felt for me? I put my arms around his neck as we twirled; I lay my head on his chest and listened to what he saying.

_Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun... _

_Fighting til' the wars won... _

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back... _

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, _

_Fighting til' the wars won, _

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

_... and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._

_(Live, not just survive)_

I sighed and closed my eyes as he slowly finished the song

_... And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

_They say before you start a war, _

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore, _

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

I looked up at him and smiled. He leaned towards me and I mirrored his actions, the kiss was deep and very passionate. I smiled inside as we did this, his cold lips against mine.

We finally pulled away and I looked at him. He smiled at me.

"Holly I- I really…um….I…uhh…what I', trying to say is-" he started, so I interrupted him.

"I love you too" I said happily. He looked at me shocked and then smiled.

"Yes that was what I was going to say…I was also going to say…w-would you be my g-girlfriend?" he stuttered, I laughed slightly.

"Of course I would" he looked at me

"Really…that's…that's great" he said while lifting and spinning me around. I squealed and he laughed.

"Let's tell dad" I finally said when he put me down, my wings fluttering in excitement. I grabbed his hand and led him to the door. He stopped.

"Will he like it?" he asked looking worried.

"If he doesn't then I'll give him this…" I showed Jack the puppy dog face and he smiled.

"Okay then" and I yanked him out the room and down to dad's office. What would he think?...


	7. dad's approval

We came to my dad's workshop and I smiled. I knocked in the door 3 times, loudly so he could hear me.

"Come in" he heard from the other side. I opened the door.

"Hi dad" I said, sounding really excited.

"Hello sweet pea, hello Jack?" he looked down to see our hands linked and smiled. "What can I do for you?" suddenly our throats dry and we didn't know what to say.

"Uhh…" Jack croaked

"Holly…could you leave me and Jack to talk!" dad asked. I walked out the door and closed it. I tried to listen in but dad's door was too thick. I sighed and leaned against the wall. Waiting.

After 5 minutes Jack came out with a massive smile. He closed the door and said "he told me to watch you…then I told him I'm your boyfriend and him sort…of…cheered!"

"So we can be together?" I asked.

He nodded and I squealed whilst jumping on him for a tight hug. We walked to the dining room for diner, tonight was roast duck, dad's favourite. We went in and of course I sat next to Jack. Tooth gave us a happy look, whereas Bunnymund gave Jack a death glare. Bunnymund is what you would call an over-protective 'uncle'.

We sat down waiting for dad now. The rule is you can't start until everyone's in. we were all sat in what some might say as an awkward silence, suddenly a bell rung, and well since I don't always live here, I was confused. I looked at Jack who grabbed my hand and flew us to the globe room.

We got there in record time. We stood in front of dad's giant globe; we watched it as black dust circled around it. I looked at Jack who pulled me into his chest. BANG! I jumped and hugged Jack, hoping he would protect me.

A dark shadow floated around us and I screamed. Jack held me closer, whispering in my ear saying everything is going to be okay.

Suddenly it was dark and all that was here was me and a tall man…


	8. Pitch!

The man was 7'3 with smoky coloured skin. He wore a long black robe; so long you couldn't see his feet. He had an evil smile that sent chills up my back, and not the good kind. His hair was also pitch black. Then it hit me. It was Pitch.

He slowly walked towards me so I made a rock hard snowball and aimed it at him.

"That won't work here…you're in my domain" he said slowly. The snowball melted in my hand and I jumped. Pitch gave me a horrible laugh as I tried to catch my breath.

"Where are we?" I asked finally.

"Were in your head" he smiled again "in the dark side of your head." I shuddered and looked down. When I looked back to him he was gone.

Then something touched me on my back and I turned to see him again. He stroked my face and I shuddered. I tried to move but I was frozen.

"listen…can you hear that?" he moved to show Jack. I was suddenly able to move and I ran up to him. He stared at me and growled, suddenly all the guardians were around me but something was wrong.

They had their backs to me except Jack. Who had his staff against my chest. All the others were gone and behind me was a large ditch. I looked back at Jack who was gently pushing me back.

I tried to scream but I couldn't. then he pushed me so hard that I fell back silently. All these voices were surrounding me.

"I HATE YOU!"

"No-one loves you!"

"I hope you die!"

I recognised the voice as Jack's, tears started to form in my eyes as I hit a hard concrete floor. Above me was Pitch, he smiled and asked "have I broken you?..."

I slowly got up, and looked him in the eye.

"I will never brake to you"

He yelled at me, but was fading "this is not over yet my dear…you will be mine!"

I lunged up screaming, I looked to my side to see a group of stunned guardians. Jack was the first to my side followed by dad. I was still breathing heavily.

"it was Pitch…it was Pitch!" I screamed over and over while Jack rubbed my shoulder and dad held my in his arms, rocking me slightly.

"its okay, he's gone!" they told me but I didn't believe them. I kept thinking of what Pitch said; _"this is not over yet my dear…you will be mine!"_ I was worried, but I won't let him brake me. Not yet not ever…


	9. surprise, surprise!

I was in the shower, cold one of that to. Hot shower's make me melt. No good. I was sat in the cold tiled floor thinking, the ice cold water hitting me hard. I was crying, I don't want to be here if it gets Jack in trouble but he won't let me leave.

I remember the song he sung to me yesterday, the way the song fit us perfect. I love him but is this really his fight? I was worried, what if something happened to him? I would never forgive myself.

I hit the window on the shower making a cold drawing board with the ice and smiled. I drew our names and put them in a heart then wiped it away.

Slowly I got up, turned the shower off and grabbed my towel. Walking into what now seems to be mine AND Jack's room. Jack wasn't in there at the moment; he was talking to my dad.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled on a hoody and white jeans again ,my feet still bare. I went to the mirror and decided to leave my hair down, putting a white butterfly clip to pull my fringe out of my face.

I smiled at the result.

I walked out of the room and down to the globe room. I looked up to all the lights and smiled, all those children believe. I remember my dad sending me a letter saying about the war between the guardians and Pitch. It was Jack who helped the win.

My Jack, a hero.

I smiled again. I heard footsteps behind me and then a cold hand, I turned to see Jack. I grabbed him into a tight hug. He was my hero.

"You okay" he asked softly. I nodded into his hoody and I could feel the tears coming back. He put his arms around me softly and held me tight. I held him tighter.

At that moment in time everything seemed to freeze again and was Bunnymund's voice that pulled us back into reality. I pulled away from Jacks chest still clinging to him, and gave Bunnymund a fake smile. He must have seen my tears because his face fell.

"What did you do to her?" he asked , his voice getting louder. I clung onto Jack for dear life.

"Nothing…but you're not helping by yelling!" Jack replied quietly, trying not to shout. What is it with these two?

"Why is she crying then?" he was getting closer, I flinched and Jack felt.

"Stop your scaring her" he whispered. I buried my face not wanting to see what would happen. I could hear muffled shouts through the fabric. Then there was silence. I looked back out to see them looking at me.

"What?" I said quietly. Then everything went black again. I could hear Jack and Bunnymund trying to wake me. My eyes opened slightly to see a very fuzzy Jack carrying me. Then it went black once more.

This time when I woke, there was only Jack and Bunnymund talking silently, as if not to wake me. I tried to sit up but groaned at the pain in my head. Jack turned and smiled.

"No nightmares?" he asked. I nodded.

"That's good then" Bunnymund said coming behind him. I looked at him and then at Jack. I went to speak but they interrupted me.

"Tooth yelled at us thinking it was our shouting that made you pass out…she said we would watch over you and we needed to get along better-"

"Which everyone knows won't happen!" Bunnymund spoke out. I giggled an agreement.

"How long was I out?" I asked slightly uncertain of the answer. They smiled.

"Only an hour!" they said in unison. I sighed in relief. I got up taking Jack's hand, I walked over to the door. I wanted to find dad, I haven't spoke to him in a while. I came to his office and knocked door. I walked in.

Dad smiled at me and gave me a big bear hug. "Feeling better I see" his Russian accent making me smile.

"Dad?..." I asked.

"Yes dear?"

"pitch is back…" I said "and he wants a fight…"


	10. this means war!

We now know that Pitch wants a war…well he can have one. Dad agreed. I'm not normally like this; I would help people and talk about problems. Pitch just had to go one step ahead and declare war on us. I know this as he told me. I can't remember when but I know he did.

His voice still rings in my head:

"_This is not over my dear…you will be mine"_

We will have to stop him. Dad taught me how to react in a situation like this. He taught me how to use a sword.

I was in the training room in the dead of night. In my hand I made a sword out of solid ice. I smiled at the practice dummy, and then struck. Hitting top to bottom. I pictured Pitch's face on it and hit it harder.

I was working so hard, I didn't even notice the pitter-patter of feet come in to the room. I swung and hit, swung and hit. I twisted and turned so I was now facing the practice dummy behind me, but instead it was Jack. The ice sword melted and I hugged Jack.

"What are you doing up so late?" he spoke into my hair. I giggled, his breath tickled my ear.

"Training….you can join me if you want?" I giggled as he nodded. He moved me so he was now looking in my eye. He kissed my lips and then pulled my hand toward the practice dummies. He toke the first hit and then me.

An hour later we were panting like mad. He smiled at me before helping me up. He threw planks of wood at me, which I then spun in the air and literally chopped them in half. I landed back on the ground along with two neatly cut pieces of wood.

I slowly stood again and looked at Jack.

"Your turn" I said playfully. He laughed and froze everything I threw. He smirked.

"That all you got?"

"Oh no…I have more" and I began throwing more training items, and he continued to freeze and block them. We finally finished 3 minutes after midnight; we walked hand in hand to 'our' room and opened the door.

I went to the bathroom to change into my white shirt and shorts. I walked back in pulling Jack to the bed. He sat down and I sat next to him, he smiled at me and lay me down on his chest. I cuddled up close. Slowly I fell to sleep.

_I looked around at the darkness, looking for a sign, something. I knew he was here; he just had to show up._

"_Show yourself" I yelled at the top my lungs. In one hand I held a sword and in the other a dagger, both made of ice. There was a laugh, an evil laugh. One that would make fear itself shudder. I looked around._

"_What do you want from me?" I spoke loud and clear for everyone to hear, if there was anyone else here but me and him. I gripped my sword tightly._

_Suddenly his face appeared from the shadows. "It's not something from you…" he, over before I could hit him "it's just you."_

_I looked around "why do you want me?" I asked slightly confused. He laughed again._

"_Wouldn't you like to know…" his voice echoed all around and I shuddered._

"_Leave me and my family alone" I began throwing snow and ice everywhere, hoping I would hit him. But they just disappeared into the darkness. "Tell me…why do you want me?" I asked, looking down. He laughed for the third time._

"_Your special you know…" his whispery voice replied._

"_How?"_

"_Your mum…" he sighed. I was getting angry. He wasn't giving me what I wanted. _

"_I asked HOW" I screamed._

"_Tut tut girl…you'll never get answers doing that…" his laugh was getting on my nerves. "You're the key…" his voice whispered. Finally something other than nothing._

"_What do you mean I'm the key?" I asked, curious._

"_the key to all things bad…you see child, you hold a part of good and evil…and with my help we can let the evil in you blossom."_

"_But why would I do that?" I said seeing how stupid this guy was._

"_Because then people would believe in you…"_

_I stopped. He was right. To be a guardian you need people to believe in you. But then they would be scared. Wait they wouldn't believe…they would fear and that's not what I want. I collapsed and began to cry. I want dad to be proud of me, not to be worried in case I'm kidnapped or threatened._

_I stood up to see him holding out his hand. I looked at it as if it was a disease. With one chop, it was off. But he was immortal right? It would grow back. He screamed and shouted. I covered my ears and crouched down._

I bolted upright and screamed. Jack woke from the noise and covered my mouth.

"Nightmare?" he asked, with a soft voice. I nodded and looked down. "What's wrong?" he lifted my chin so I was looking him in the eye.

"I cut off his hand" I croaked. He stared at me.

"It's okay…it was only a nightmare it probably wasn't him" he said cradling me in his cold, comforting arms. I cuddled up to him wishing that he was right…


	11. surprise attack

I woke up from a blank dream, still wrapped in Jacks arms. He was asleep too…leaning on my head. I giggled and his eyes fluttered open, he looked at me and smiled.

"No nightmares?" he asked, raising his brow. I shook my head, knocking his. He laughed and kissed my forehead, his cold frosty lips making me giggle again. "Maybe Pitch has given up?" he said making me hope.

"Oh no…I have not yet given up Jack" came a whispery voice. I looked at Jack.

"You hear that too?" I questioned, curiously. He nodded and pulled me closer holding his staff in the other hand. I held onto him.

Suddenly a dark shadow appeared, making me jump. The shadow smiled.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, giving us a glare as he laughed. Jack's hand held me tighter as if I would fall if he let go. I held him tighter to and quickly made a sword of ice in my hand. I noticed the shadow had no right hand and I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Jack whispered, still facing the figure in front of us.

"The shadow…it has no…hand" I slowly pointed to the cut limb and grimaced. "That was me" I looked at Jack who looked shocked.

"He came into your dream?" he asked, looking angry. But looking in his eyes, the angry wasn't for me.

He turned and ran to the shadow, throwing a load of ice cold wind. The shadow moved and laughed at Jack, not watching what was happening. Jack stood his ground and looked at the shadow. He lunged again only to miss the shadow completely, and land on a nearby bookshelf. Smashing it to pieces. He got up again, not wanting to lose. He jumped and in a sudden flash of snow, the shadow was frozen.

I jumped and ran to Jack who collapsed onto the floor. Checking him over for cuts, the door behind me flow open and in came dad and Bunnymund, shortly followed by Sandy and a spooked looking Tooth.

I actually surprised to see Sandy; I thought he would be asleep.

Bunnymund helped me lift Jack into the bed, whilst dad and Sandy looked at the frozen shadow. Tooth hovering over us, with her little baby teeth flying around her. She started hovering around looking for anything that could help us.

Pitch threated Jack and has helped destroy my mum, not to mention what he did to the children of the world. He was going to be stopped…


	12. fun time

Jack was doing his rounds, making it snow far and wide, and offered for me to come. I gladly accepted. I was sure that dad would say no but he didn't which shocked us, he did say that I have to be back at 11 though. Typical dad.

We flew down to a boy called Jamie's house, where Jack tapped on the window. Suddenly two heads appeared. A boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes, and a small girl with scraggly blonde hair and blue eyes who giggled when she saw Jack.

I smiled at her and the boy, but they focused on Jack. I knew why. They then disappeared from the window and out a door in the room.

We flew over to the front garden. The boy and the girl came out covered in coats, scarfs, hats the lot. Jack smiled and walked over to them, motioning me to follow.

"Hay Jamie, guess what…I brought a friend" and he gestured to me. I didn't bother waving.

"Who are you pointing to?" asked Jamie, looking around. Jack looked at him confused.

"What do you mean you can't-" he began.

"Jack…most children don't believe in Fairies, especially me. They think you make the snow and that…" I reasoned with him and he looked down.

Then he looked up and smiled at me. I raised my eyebrows as he walked towards me and whispered a plan into my ears. And I gotta admit it was pretty simple, but could work. We moved away and I bent down and drew an arrow pointing towards me. The children watched as I wrote 'I'm here!' in the ground.

They blinked at then looked towards where the arrow pointed. I closed their eyes tightly and then opened them again. This time they smiled as they looked at me. I waved a little to them, whilst grinning back.

The little girl ran up to me to see my wings, whist Jack spoke to Jamie.

"Fly…fly" the little girl giggled.

"I can do something better…" and with that I flew into the air and spun. As I spun I lifted my hands letting tiny snowflakes fall to the floor. The little girl giggled and spun around too. I looked at Jack who smiled lovingly at me; I giggled and landed back down on the ground next to the girl.

"What's your name?" I asked, bending down to hear her.

"Sophie" she giggled. I sighed and stood back up and looked at Jack. He smiled.

"Hay look it's Jack!" a voice called behind me. I turned and suddenly a boy walked straight through me, making me wince in pain and emptiness. I fell to my knees.

Jack's hands were on my shoulders automatically. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, not very convincingly though. Jack turned to the boy. "Watch were you're going, you just walked through Santa's daughter!" he said in a soft yet stern voice.

I looked at the boy as he said sorry in the complete opposite direction. I rolled my eyes, standing up. I wobbled a bit, but finally stood. I walked next to Jack and touched his shoulder. He looked at me as I smiled at him. He smiled back giving me a hug.

I watched as all the children, except Jamie and Sophie, stared at Jack as he seemed to be hugging air. I laughed slightly and kissed him on the cheek. This made him pull back and kiss me on the lips.

"There is a fairy look…" I watched as all the children smiled at me. So this is what being believed in feels like. I smiled and waved at them.

"Are you Jack's sister? You look like twins" I laughed as someone answered the child who asked.

"Of course their not brother and sister…you don't kiss a sister like that…" the children started smiling as they realised who I actually was to Jack.

"You're his girlfriend!" said the tallest girl there. I looked up at Jack, who seemed to be going slightly red. I giggled and kissed Jack on the cheek and he went even redder.

All the children started throwing snowballs, completely forgetting what we were talking about. And eventually I and Jack got mixed into it after Jamie throw a snowball and Jack, who finally came out of his train of thought. We laughed and threw snow at each other until most of the children were leaving.

"We better get home" Jack said looking at Jamie's watch. We waved the children goodbye and flew off to the North Pole, hand linked.

We came to the giant building, which somehow people can't see, told dad we were home and walked to 'our' room.

We opened the door and flopped onto the bed. Jack faced me and I faced him. He played with a bit of my hair as we looked each other in the eyes. We were so silent…that is until Jack broke it…

"Were fighting Pitch tomorrow" he said nervously, obviously worried for me.

"You don't have to worry Jack…I know what I'm doing"

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead until falling into a quick sleep. I watched him until I eventually fell to sleep too. Wondering how I was supposed to beat Pitch…


	13. not yet!

We were waiting…for Bunnymund.

"No I ain't getting on that bloody thing…not after last time!" he would moan every time dad would ask him to get in. I would giggle lightly.

Eventually dad pulled him in. he would remain calm, he wanted to put all anger into fighting Pitch, he wanted to tell him that he should have stayed in his lair. Dad started the sleigh and Bunnymund clung onto the benches. I sat next to him, trying to calm him down. Jack stood watching me. I looked up at him and he smiled.

We went through the 'loop-de-loops' as dad likes to say. Eventually we were flying; Bunny grimaced as we bumped along. Dad had put in sick bags, just for Bunny. Bunnymund grabbed one and started breathing into it to calm himself.

I personally love flying, well I am a fairy. Tooth was here too, she was sat in the back with Sandy. They both put their hands up as we flew. Dad laughed, he loved this sleigh.

It was dark and I knew we would find Pitch soon.

Suddenly a dark shadow zoomed past, then another and another. Bunny stood, not caring about the flying anymore. Tooth was the first to jump out, then Sandy and then me and Jack. Dad and Bunny couldn't fly so they stayed in the sleigh.

"I got your back" Jack smirked.

"Thanks, but I won't need it" I zoomed past, making my ice swords as I did. I sliced through the shadows like they weren't there.

As I exited the shadows and stopped, I heard laughter. Pitch.

I was quickly looking around for him, not noticing the shadow push me onto a nearby building. I landed with a thud, but I was quickly up. If there was one thing that dad taught me, and he taught me loads, it was never let the opponent win.

In this case, it would certainly come in handy in this one. I looked up to see Pitch smirking.

"Hello dear" as he said it, all my rage came out and I was flying towards him with two swords. He dodged it as I swiped.

"Over here…" his voice said behind me. I turned to see pitch with his own sword. I swung mine at him but he hit it with his own. Our faces inches apart. I lunged with my other sword nut he dodged it once again.

"You gonna fight or cower?" I asked him. He smirked again.

"You've gotten stronger…" he grabbed my arm and spun me so I was facing the other way. "I like it…" he whispered into my ear.

I broke free and held the sword close. I sucked the other one back into my hand and clicked my knuckles, watching him. He snarled and lunged for me, I put my sword in the way and suddenly we were hitting each other swords each second, neither one of us wanting to quit.

After a load of hitting, missing and slashing. We were both metres away panting and coughing. I looked up to see he was already up. I stood my ground.

He flew up into the sky, me following. He stopped and watched me; I floated my sword in my fist. I growled. Then I saw Jack in the middle of us, he looked like he was looking for something. Me. Pitch jumped into the air towards Jack so I jumped too towards Pitch. Our sword touched and I was blown back. Same with Pitch.

_(Read this whilst listening to Gabrielle Aplin 'power of love' *sob* beautiful!) _

I lay on the floor, Jack quickly at my side.

"I told you I should watch your back" he joked and I smiled. Dad was on my other side saying everything was going to be okay. But I couldn't believe him.

"Dad…it's not…I know that" I croaked "where's Pitch?" trying to go off the subject of me slowly dying. It what happens when you're from two immortals. My eyes dropped and I could hear Jack shouting to me to keep them open. I tied but my body wouldn't listen.

Slowly.

But surely.

Everything went silent.

There was a bright light.

And then nothing…


	14. IMPORTANT!

Don't worry that's not the end. Just keep reading plz


	15. is this heaven?

I woke up in a large white room. In the corner was a woman who looked a lot like me. Wait. Mum?

"Welcome to your conscience" she smiled.

"No no NO…I can't be here…I need to be with Jack" I looked down and began to cry, she came to my side.

"Don't cry, you're in a coma" I looked up to the smiling, I sighed in relief. She patted my back and walked over to a door at the end of the room. I followed her as she walked through it, I hesitated for a second but I eventually walked through.

Inside were hundreds of panels with moving images. I looked around confused "what is this place?" I asked.

"These are your memories…" I gasped, I never thought my head was this organised. "Everything you see, feel, hold is recorded here…"

I sighed, it was beautiful. Everything was white except the picture panels. I walked over to one to see the first time me and Jack kissed, I felt my cheeks go hot and cringed. I walked over to another one to show what happened when I was born. I looked around and noticed everything was dark.

"Why is it so dark?" I asked looking around.

"These are the oldest memories…the ones were you can't really remember" she come over to the memory. "I remember this one!"

"Are…you…my mum?" I stuttered, worried about the answer. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm a vision of your mother" she replied. I sighed.

"Where is my mum?" she slowly pointed to my chest. "She's in my lungs?" I joked.

"No you silly child…she's in your heart" I thought about it. It was kinda difficult but it sounded sweet so I let it go. She looked at me.

"Would you like to go now?" I looked at her and nodded enthusiastically. She led me back to the room we were just in and lay me on the bed. She smiled and then said.

"When you wake…this will seem like a dream…"

I didn't how to answer that, so I smiled and nodded. She threw so dust over my head and I slowly fell back to sleep…

"


	16. happiness at last xx

…when I woke up, I was in my room? I looked to my side to see Jack spilling frozen tears.

"Jack?" I croaked. He looked up and smiled, pulling me into a tight. I coughed "J-Jack" I spluttered. He pulled back.

"Sorry I was just really worried…about you" he grinned. I smiled at him. I lunged up and looked at him. My head banging violently at this move, but I ignored it and grabbed Jack into a hug.

"I love you" I whispered into his ear. He then put his hand around my back and pulled me closer, holding me, not wanting me to go. He pulled back and kissed me; I deepened the kiss and smiled into his lips.

The time seemed to freeze as if Jack had frozen it for us, for now. There was a knock on the door and we pulled away. Jack got up and answered the door, blocking the view of whoever was there. There were some mumbles and then Jack moved away to let a happy Tooth, an excited Bunnymund and a tearful dad walk in.

Sandy still asleep in the hallway. Jack taped him and Sandy flopped onto the floor and walked in. everyone came round the bed and started asking questions.

Jack got frustrated and slammed his staff against the floor, causing everyone one to turn quiet and look at him.

"That's better…look at Holly…you're giving her a headache!" he pointed at me. They turned and mumbled apologies. I giggled.

"How are you…it's been awhile and-" Tooth went on and dad shushed her. They all looked down as if they were hiding something.

"How- How long have I been asleep?" I asked slightly confused. Jack held my hand and dad held the other.

"You've…um…been asleep for…uhh-" dad started.

"You've been asleep for two month's now" Jack said quickly, looking away. Everyone stared at my stunned face. Jack turned back "I'm sorry" he whispered. I hugged him.

"It's not your fault" everything was quiet.

_An hour later? :-S_

I was dressed and now standing outside, in the cold, looking at the distance wondering why it was me who had to do everything, why it was me who was cursed. I sighed as Jack walked up next to me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I met her…" I said simply.

"Who?"

"My mum" I turned to Jack as he looked at me confused

"When?"

"When I was in the coma…she looked just like me Jack…she looked just like me…" I had my arms wrapped around him and was crying into his jacket. "Do you think she's watching us?" I asked looking up at him.

"Of course she is…" I smiled as he held me in my arms, both of us now looking into the distance. I thought about me and Jack being together for eternity, and I smiled again, breathing in the cold.

We stood there for a while and then walked back in, still holding each other…not wanting to let go…

_The end…_


	17. AUTHOR NOTE! PLZ READ!

Hope you liked it; I'm going to write something similar too but not completely.

Thanks for the support.

See you guys soon…

Icecream12312 out XX


End file.
